Sweet Night
by Ryenn
Summary: In Castelia city, a young man searching for employment ends up getting much much more.. One-shot, M/F, Pokephilia


Well, this is my first piece of writing ever. It's pretty unusual, but that's kinda what I'm gonna aim for in all my stories. Any feedback or reporting of grammar mistakes would be very much appreciated!

* * *

I sighed against my cab window, fogging up the glass, only to clear and reveal the gloomy weather outside again. It was a rainy day in Castelia city, and nobody was prepared for it, as it is unusual weather for the usually bustling city. The streets were barren, and only a few cars lined its streets, giving his cab driver a clear path to his destination.

"We're here." The driver stared at me, and I stared back. He raised his eyebrows and gave me an annoyed look. I realized what was happening and payed him and exited the cab, only for the driver to leave without saying a word. I pulled out my umbrella and looked at the large industrial building in front of me. "Slurp Sweets" in obnoxious pink text lined the top of the otherwise gloomy structure. The text also had a cupcake-looking logo next to it, recognizable by children across Unova. I trudged inside, scrubbing the mud off my feet when the automatic door swung open in front of me.

I was here for an interview to get a job position, recently losing my job at a Pokemon-sitting service that was bought out of business when the big industry had bought the building it was held at.

The room I was in was a white waiting room, with a women sitting behind a counter a couple feet in front of me. I eyed the bowl of fun-size candy on the corner of the counter...

"Sir?"

"Huh?"

I must have looked really stupid. "Are you Markus?" she asked. I nodded quickly. "Right this way please." She held her hand out in front of a door. As she walked in and I followed, I grabbed some candy from the bowl and stuffed it in my pocket. On the other side of the door, there was a completely new atmosphere. The tall ceiling made the room feel tremendous, and as my eyes fell from there, I saw many people and pokemon working, making assorted types of candy. I did not have much time to look, as I was quickly gathered into an elevator. "The head of the company had asked to speak to you directly." I looked at her, surprised. I had been told I would be interviewed by a manager! The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, revealing a short hallway to a pair of doors. "Head in, he's been waiting for you."

I opened the door to be presented by another change in atmosphere. A small square office, walls of white and a carpet being a light shade of pink. Interesting color choice. "Ah, come on in!" A friendly voice accompanied by an equally friendly face was looking at me. He seemed quite aged, with very short black hair, dyed from his grays that are undeniably growing."Please, have a seat." I walked over, feeling quite comfortable compared to the rest of what the day had offered. He sat forward and looked at me, seemingly analyzing every detail about me. The image of my decently long brown hair and green eyes were now permanently in his head. "Markus... It's good to meet you! You were employed at that Pokemon-Sitting company weren't you?" I nodded."Yes, I was. But I've got to ask, why-" "Why I wanted to talk to you personally? Well, I'll tell you." He grinned at me. How rude of him to interrupt. "You see, Markus. I'm going on a business trip today to convince our distributor to help us move our product to other regions, as we are currently only selling our product in Kalos, and here, Unova." I nodded, sort of losing my train of thought. Also, it smelt quite good in the office. Sweet.

"Now, I will give you the job, under one condition: Watch my companion for me!" He sat there, smiling at me. I looked at him quizzically and started looking around. I saw that behind the desk where he sat, there was a pokemon hiding shyly at the corner of the desk. I'd never seen it before, and it bore a striking resemblance to the company logo. He pet the pokemon, getting a huge smile from it in return. "You see, the last time I had taken Slurpuff with me, she had sort of ruined the whole project. She had eaten all of the new candy we were going to present to our distributors." The pokemon had a shameful look to its face. I felt bad for it, who could resist such sweet tasting candy like that? "You couldn't have just put her in her Pokeball?" I asked. I got a frown in return. "I'm highly against keeping my Pokemon in those things. Some people may agree with it and say that they're comfortable inside them, but I don't believe it." I nodded, understanding his position. "So. I shall be gone for about two days. I'd like you to watch Slurpuff for me those two days. Full time." I wondered what I was getting myself into. "Where do I watch her? My home?" He laughed at that. "Of course not! It's probably not obvious, but I actually have a suite built just for me here!" He held his arm out to the left, where one door stood. "What's mine is yours, my friend. Food, furniture, electronics, treat yourself! All I ask is to keep my pokemon safe and happy."

The Pokemon smiled at me, looking at me with a hopeful gaze. I agreed to his deal, and he was off not too long after, but not before giving me the keys to his suite.

When I turned the knob, I felt as if I had just walked through the front door of a house owned by someone fairly wealthy. Aside from the fact that each window was multiple stories high. I gazed out the window. It was still raining. The sound of the drops coming down on the window was relaxing..

I felt something tap the back of my leg. I turned around to meet the gaze of the white and pink pokemon. It looked up at me with it's cheerful smile, tongue hanging out. I reached out to pet it, which it accepted and thoroughly enjoyed. The feeling was soft, but also sort of sticky. When I retracted my hand, no sign on said stickiness was present however. The pokemon continued gazing up at me. _'Shit, I had never asked what she liked to do!' _I took a seat on the vanity couch the suite provided, and the pokemon, which needed a little assistance, climbed up as well. I saw there was an entertainment center with a large television in front of us. "So... do you like watching TV?" I asked, not expecting much of an answer. Slurpuff nodded though, and seemed quite content with the idea.

The rest of the night had passed by, with the activities of watching movies, eating dinner, and attempts at teaching Slurpuff how to play assorted games, with limited success. All the while, the room always had the same smell that was present during the interview, except more powerful. The rest of the night passed with watching television, and I had found myself drifting away while watching a murder mystery that Slurpuff seemed to be quite into. I couldn't stop myself from falling asleep on the couch.

My eyes fluttered open, the only light in the room was the moonlight coming through the window. The rain must have stopped. I took a deep breath, and a sweet aroma poured into me, almost overwhelming. I was fully awake by then, then realizing a strange sensation below. My shorts were drenched, and through the moon's lighting, I could make out Slurpuff's figure digging into my shorts. I was mildly confused and jolted back, startling the pokemon. It stood up, and I realized it was eating the candy I had put in my pocket earlier that day. I sighed in relief.

When I worked at my Pokemon-sitting job, there was one case where one Pokemon, a Lopunny had tried to get into my nether regions. My co-workers found it quite funny, but I didn't. When the owner returned, I noticed it was a male, who, when getting returned the Lopunny, seemed quite intimate with it, holding the pokemon right next to him as they exited.

Honestly, over the time I have thought about the idea, it seems moderately enticing. It's so wrong though, the idea frowned upon, and even activist groups tried to argue how there was no different between love between a human and pokemon...

I came back to my senses when I saw Slurpuff throw the wrapper of the last candy behind her. Throughout the thoughts and soaked shorts, I had developed a slight hard on. I looked at Slurpuff once more, and inhaled. Again, the aroma flooded into me, and the scent seemed to only excite the activity in my lower regions even more. I've decided.

Slurpuff was staring at me, with its unchanging face of cheerfulness. I could only smile back when I pulled down my shorts, revealing my most sacred part. I sat there, and the pokemon's expression seemed to change to wonder, inspecting me from afar. Suddenly, it bore a big smile a came over to me and layed on its stomach, close to my shaft.

I was not prepared when it took one big lick up my rod, only engulfing it inside it's mouth when it reached the top. Her mouth was wet and insanely warm, and she continued to slightly suck and bob her head on my penis. She got more sophisticated with her task, and would alternate between fully engulfing my cock inside her mouth to sucking only the head of my dick. Her tongue held up tight against the bottom of my shaft as she increased the force of her sucking. The expertise of Slurpuff's work was driving me to the edge, and she only seemed to increase her efficiency as time went on. I couldn't hold back any longer and released into her mouth, which she seemed to happily swallow, continuously coaxing it out with her tongue.

I laid back and gasped for air, not regretting a single decision that had been made. The happy pokemon walked over to me and hugged my side, and I returned it with pleasure. This wasn't fair though, this was selfish if I had only received the pleasure from this. (Even though Slurpuff seemed happy as is) I crawled off the couch and faced the pokemon, sitting on my knee's on the floor. Like this, we were nearly face to face. I picked up Slurpuff, who still bore a very happy smile, and layed her in front of me. The sweet scent was as strong as ever, and I had found its source. I lubed my index finger with my tongue and stuck it inside her with no warning, and she arched and made an intense noise I had not heard yet. I withdrew my finger and tasted it, and it was as sweet as the candy, possibly better. Whimpering for pleasure once more, I ceased the longing by stuffing my face into her slit, savoring all the flavor. Slurpuff convulsed and shook, moaning her name as I went to town on her with my tongue, never coming up for air. She began humping into me, encouraging me to keep going. I continued tonguing at her until she finally released, pushing into me, stuffing my tongue deep inside her forcing me to taste all of her. She panted on her back, tongue lolling out. I wiped my mouth off and tried to savor the rest of the flavor.

I yawned and pet the still tuckered out Slurpuff, falling on the couch next to her. Right when the idea of sleep came over me, Slurpuff climbed on top of me and started licking my rod once again. I didn't stop her, as she seemed more determined that ever. Her dilligence almost scared me, and kept going until I was hard once more. She climbed onto my chest and stared directly at me, with the most serious look from her I've seen. Was she going to...?

With no prior warning, she leaned back and penetrated herself with my shaft. She was incredibly tight and warm, and she sat in that position for some time. Before long she moved again and started moving herself up and down my rod, a look of ecstasy on her face. She started to pound onto me hard, with increasing speed. She rode my cock with undying lust, moaning all the while. I didn't want to let her do all the work, however. I stopped her and held her close, flipping us over so I was on top. I held myself above her to avoid crushing her, but found a comfortable position and started ramming into her. She moaned her name more loudly than ever before, her vagina clamping down on me. The couched shook beneath us as I pumped in and out of her. She orgasmed and tightened around me, causing me to release after one hard thrust into her. I shot into her multiple times, holding her close as she panted under me.

I pulled out, and she made a small noise that sounded like disappointment, but I gave her a small kiss on the head and she came close to cuddle next to me. We curled up close together and went to sleep. I'm sure tomorrow night will be just as fun...

* * *

I'm not satisfied to be honest. But please, give my first story some feed back!


End file.
